


Leave The Life

by amyisantisocial



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internalized Homophobia, Protective Dean Winchester, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyisantisocial/pseuds/amyisantisocial
Summary: The Abomination Who Has Walked All Four, Will Be The One To Close The Door.The prophecy that could change Castiel and the Winchesters life forever has been found. But Heaven and Hell are united to stop it ever being fufilled. When Crowley comes knocking asking them to handle a rogue hunter, Castiel's worlds are about to collide and all he can do is pray.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. The Green Eyed Girl.

The air surrounding the young girl was cold as she trekked along the highway. Every so often a car would pass by, the headlights blinding her for a second. She’d paused, let her eyes readjust and then continue on her journey. No one dared stop for her, it was ominous. A young girl walking alone in the dead of night. She looked as if she was made of shadow, and so they all moved on without a thought. 

She knew the path well. Along the highway until the bridge, then down the side path into the first clearing of the forest. The hardest part wasn’t the journey, nor what would happen once she reached the clearing; it was stopping herself from jumping off the bridge. 

Three men stood in the clearing. It was clear from where the girl stood that they were arguing. She didn’t hesitate before thrusting out her hand. As it twisted, the bodies of the men contorted and soon black smoke rose from their lungs.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

The men fell, to the ground and likely to hell as well. She knew they were dead, the demons never let their vessels survive. They’d be back again soon, another set up in hopes she’d get caught. Hunters passed through this town often, demons took advantage of this and tried to catch her out. She took the bait each time, not able to risk them coming any closer to town; to her kids.

The bodies were limp, in an almost peaceful way. That was until she noticed the carving on their arms, blistering red letters spelling out her name. 

They’d never been this bold before. She let out a string of curses before stepping back from the bodies. Her outstretched hands summoned fire, and soon the small clearing was alight. The police and hunters would’ve tied the bodies back to her. Not wanting to face what that might entail she ran. 

Even with her back to the bodies, she could still so clearly see her name carved into their flesh.

Daisy. It was her name and she despised it. Daisy was a name for pretty girls, girly girls. Daisy is the wanderlust colour of the sky and the adjacent gravel sheen. Daisy is a milk drunk calf staggering towards it’s mother. The name was not made for a girl who is filled with all that is dark and light. Daisy is not the name for a girl whose skin’s seams are visible on a summer's day. It isn’t for dark eyes and caffeine highs, the mania nor the crash. The name was made for the middleground, the gentle spray of a waterfall. But her name remains Daisy nonetheless.

Daisy left the flaming bodies, and began the sad trek home. To the kids she knew relied on her to come home each night. 

A single dead body, Castiel fell to the ground and then turned to the young girl. 

_ It’s her. _

Bright green eyes and jet black hair. 

_ She was too young. _

She smiled, she stepped forward to hug him.

_ She thanked him, for killing her father. _

She fell. 

_ And it’s all his fault _

The colour fell from her skin, as the girl collided with the earth beneath her young legs. Her eyes fell into the back of her head. 

Cas’s eyes fell the corpse beside her, and to it’s matching wounds.

Her soul connected with her father, the girl had fell; she had died. 

He moved like he did in the moment, to hold the young girl he’d tried to desperately to save. He gingerly lifted her head, slowly tugging her upper body into his arms. He held her, then cradled her. He howled with sorrow, he fell apart with guilt. 

A young girl in an angel’s arms, like a portrait. 

With a touch of death.

Then Cas awoke, holding another green eyed individual.

The name nearly fell from Cas’s mouth, he could feel her; she always longed for him, much like Dean does. It hurt him, but he listened to her; when she told him she was okay, when she told him that he was a reminder of her pain. He listened to her to help her and he could feel her struggling.

Castiel slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by the sight of his boyfriend. Dean was already awake, sitting up in bed; reading something on his phone.

“Morning angel.” His boyfriend’s morning voice rumbled, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Cas said. “Just another weird dream.”

They both knew what he really meant. Nightmares haunted any hunter, between the couple they had enough material to last for many lifetimes. Castiel never dared share this nightmare however, he always was vague about the details. The one time Dean asked, he answered with ‘The girl I couldn’t save’. Those words were enough for Dean to seemingly understand, and so left the topic. Despite his promises, Cas so desperately wanted to tell him.

“Sam’s got a new case,” Dean told. “A triple homicide in a forest famous for hauntings. It’s just a state over, Mansfield Pennsylvania.”

Cas tensed. “Triple murder just seems like a serial killer? Unless there’s a repeated trend of them, maybe it’s just not demonic?”

“Well you can debate Sam when he gets here,” Dean said, getting out of the bed and stretching. “He seemed to think the forest being haunted was credible.”

“We can’t go,” He said, with a certain finality in his tone.

Dean gave him a strange look before stepping into the bathroom. 

Subtly was never Cas’s strong suit. 

Dean Winchester knows a lot of things about his angel Castiel.

He knows his favourite color, green. That Castiel loves sunsets and bees. That he valued spending time with the ones he loved above all else. He liked his coffee with 3 sugars and his tea with honey. And now he knew that his angel was hiding something.

As the hot water coursed down his body his mind wandered. With almost a sense of sadness he remembered how Cas and him got together. Sitting on the hood of the impala, out at a field near the bunker; watching the sunset. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling, it was his one chick flick moment. After all of those years of questioning and avoiding any real heart to heart about what was going on between the two of them, everything was out in the open.

But right now? This morning, it felt like it was the old days again. With nearly spoken words and secrets being kept. Dean trusted Castiel more than he trusted himself, and if there was something he was not saying; there was likely a good reason. But the rational part of his brain could not overshadow the doubtful part. That Castiel didn’t love him, that Castiel was not on this side in their battle and that Castiel was playing the long game. Dean was certain that was not the case, but his brain had a way of convincing himself of things that were not true. 

By the time Dean had finished getting ready, Sam was already sitting in their hotel room with his packed duffle bag. Castiel had packed up his and Dean’s stuff and was sitting on the bed, with a grave look on his face.

“Well who pissed in your cereal angel?” Dean joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Sam.” Castiel grumbled, he still didn’t quite pick up on social cues. Dean had grown to find it quite endearing.

“It’s clearly demonic!” Sam argued, “That forest is infamous for it. I can’t believe we’ve never looked into this place before.”

“Three men found dead in a forest known for murder,” Castiel replied. “Not all murder is demonic!”

Dean groaned. This argument occurs every so often, a murder in questionable circumstances occured and leads them to debating whether the journey is worth it. Dean hated to disagree with his angel, but from what Sam had said; his argument was more convincing.

“It’s only 4 hours away,” Dean added, he sat beside Cas on their bed. “I’m not agreeing with either of you.”

“Sure you’re not,” Sam mumbles, rolling his eyes.

“Hey!”

“Hello boys.”

All three of them jumped slightly at the appearance of Crowley. He was dressed in his typical dark attire, and had an empty glass in hand.

“Crowley, why are you here?” Sam asked. 

“I need a favor done,” Crowley answered. “Rogue demon.”

“You’re the King of Hell,” Dean pointed out. “You have people to do your bidding.”

“Not with the uprising I don’t.”

Dean had almost forgotten about the apparent uprising. It was only a few months ago when Crowley was resurrected did he first hear about the upset, that Crowley was bought to life to be a leader for the resistance. 

“What’s the issue?”

“This orphanage has gone through like 6 owners over the past 2 years,” Crowley said. “This girl keeps killing my demons, it’s quite the hassle.”

“Girl?” Dean asked. “You can’t be serious?”   
“Come on Dean, how many murders to your name now?” Crowley taunted. “What’s one more, isn’t a child just a small corpse?”

“We don’t kill children,” Sam objected.

Crowley turned to Dean, meeting his eye. With a sneer he spoke.

“Like father like son.”

As he finished speaking he was gone. A piece of paper floated to the ground from where he was standing. A silence settled over the three of them in the motel room. Cas looked ghostly white and Dean felt his face flush with anger. Sam’s face had a look of confusion.

“That’s not like Crowley?” He said. “He was not himself.”

“I agree,” Cas added. “He was quite aggressive.”

“He can’t be serious about what he said about Dad?” Dean asked. “Dad wasn’t always the most moral man, but he drew the line at kids.”

Sam rose, and picked up the piece of paper.

“Mansfield Pennsylvania,” Sam read. “It’s where the murders occured.”

“Are you saying we go and kill that kid?” Dean asked, still unable to comprehend what Crowley meant.

“No!” Sam took a deep breath. “But we should go, what if Crowley goes to another hunter?”   
“Crowley wouldn’t,” Castiel said. “He risked too much coming to speak to you if hell is still in uproar.”

“I think we should go,” Sam said. “Maybe we can help her.”

Dean looked to Castiel for his reaction. His angel just looked defeated. He was always looking more tired these days, his grace was still there; just limited. Castiel could only nod in defeat.

“I hate to agree on this, since I think the murders are just murders; but I’m concerned for the child in question.”

Dean swore he could see Castiel’s heart break as he spoke. 


	2. The Girl In The Cottage

Daisy could never sleep.

She would always lie whenever anyone approached her concerned. When the kids asked why her eyes were dark she lied. Daisy found herself lying a lot in recent times. 

She sat in her bed awake, flipping a knife in her hand, waiting for her alarm to go off in the morning. A purple teddy bear sat in her lap, another reminder of him. It had been 3 months since he left, she told him to leave. Yelled it at him to be exact, and one quarter of a year later he had not returned. She never asked him too, so rationally she had no reason to be hurt; but she missed him. He used to come by weekly always keeping in touch and it was cut down to nothing. She lost the one person who she could rely on, who she didn’t have to be brave for. Daisy could be strong, she had no other option; but she missed being able to break down in his arms.

Daisy saw the blood before she felt the pain. She knew it was stupid to play with knives. It was 5 am, and her alarm would go off in only a few minutes. She thought of him again, and how disappointed he would be. But not wanting to dwell for any longer, she gathered her thoughts and tried to find the medicine kit. 

Her morning routine was methodical and had not changed since she arrived at the orphanage when she was 12. Woke up just past 5 to make the lunches for the other children at the group foster home. Then prepare breakfast and wake all of the children up at 6am. They ate and then she sent them off to the bus to school in the town over. Since the second owner of the group home died, Daisy had not gone to school. It was a cruel trend of Daisy’s life, no matter what she did; they always came back dead.

The morning went as it normally did. The children left, and while it was still early in the morning she heard the familiar clangs upstairs. Her heart sunk as she pulled the blade from her shoe, preparing herself to fight.

“Hello?”

It’s him. Her feelings were so conflicted, she was elated to see him but knew there was a reason why he was here; and it wouldn’t be good. 

“Daze?”   
“It’s Daisy to you,” She replied. “Why are you here?”

He stood in the doorway in front of her. His eyes looked tired, and his posture was slouched.

“I could feel your longing,” He answered. 

“I told you to leave,” She said. “I don’t need you.”

“Your prayers said otherwise,” He spoke sharply then sighed. “I’m also here to warn you.”

“Da- Please tell me your joking,” She stuttered, feeling anxiety course her veins.

“I wish I was,” He said, not able to meet her eye anymore. “They’re coming here, there’s nothing I can do.”

“Why?” She screamed. She threw the knife, it grazed his ear. “They’re going to kill me!”

Her tears burnt her eyes and she couldn’t contain her anger.

“All of those years meant nothing?” She asked angrily, stepping up to shove him. “After protecting me for so long, you’re now trying to kill me?”

“I cannot stop them this time,” He said. “I am so sorry Daisy.”

He disappeared, as she went to shove him again. Suddenly she was alone in the lounge of her home, with a knife lodged in the wall above her head. Guilt poured over her almost immediately after he left. 

_ This time. _

It was no secret that she garnered attention by hunters. The triple murder she just commited, the years of the group home owner dying. She understood to some degree what he had done for her throughout their friendship, though it didn’t feel like they had one much anymore; and she knew it was her fault. 

But with the announcement that they were coming? Daisy knew her days were numbered.

She couldn’t help but feel thankful.

Dean had opted to wait for Castiel. 

He sat alone on the side of the double bed in the hotel that they’d decided to stay in for their time in this town. It was just past midday, and Sam had gone to the local library, hoping to get more information about the nearby haunted forest. 

Castiel had made an excuse to disappear once they arrived. Given his limited grace, it must be important. Dean couldn’t help but feel his gut twist as he realized this was like their old dynamic. Castiel would leave him alone with his thoughts, and back then they were never good ones.

Suddenly Cas appeared. Stumbling, as he moved towards Dean; his knees giving out just as Dean was able to get his arms under his boyfriend’s armpits. 

“Woah, woah, woah. I don’t think teleporting is sustainable anymore.” Dean said as he deposited Castiel on their bed. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine,” Castiel spoke, his voice was even deeper than usual. He sounded almost upset.

Dean cupped Cas’s head in his hands, and kissed his forehead. 

“You’re gonna give me grey hairs.”

“Dean,” Castiel whispered. “Thank you.”

He felt his heart flutter, as Castiel leaned in to kiss him properly. Dean would never get sick of kissing Castiel, or just holding him. He had become a constant in his life in a new way. Despite often sleeping in a different motel every day of the week, he could always count on the familiar warmth by his side when he woke up. He could rely on Castiel’s gentle touch whenever Dean cooked, brushing the back of his neck or wrapping his arms around his waist and swaying with him. 

“What’s this all about?”   
“You’ve done so much for me,” Castiel told him. “I can’t imagine living without you anymore. I want you in every way I can have you Dean, for as I can. You’ve changed me, showed me what family is, what trust is, you’ve changed my life for the better. I never thought I’d ever be able to have you.”

Dean’s heart swelled.

“I’m okay with losing my grace, because it’ll let me grow old with you Dean Winchester. I love you, and I will always choose you over my grace.”

Dean was speechless. They’d said the word love only once before, when they actually confessed their feelings; but had an unspoken agreement to say it later down the line. That time was now, and Dean felt tears well in his eyes.

“God Cas,” He said, wiping his eyes. “I love you too. God, I fucking love you.”

It didn’t feel hard, like it had in other relationships for Dean. Telling Castiel the truth of his feelings was always easy once they got over that first hurdle, he had nearly said it so many times since they got together. When they woke up in each other's arms in the early morning, as their hands discovered the shapes of each other's bodies.

“I know I’m not good at this stuff, but I’m trying my best. I want this more than I’ve wanted anything. I want you Cas, only you.”

They kissed again, and let their hands move. Dean sighed as Castiel settled his hands on his hips. They’re still getting used to this routine, of being able to touch each other; show their love physically. 

Sam sat in the library in Mansfield. It was surprisingly big, with a large section dedicated to local history; exactly what he was looking for. It all felt too good to be true, all of this knowledge was laid out for the youngest Winchester. 

He grabbed the 3 books that were solely dedicated to the forest. Castiel had convinced them to look into the murders before the girl. The child. 

He shuddered. Crowley’s words were loud in his head, and Sam refused to believe what he had said about his father. John Winchester was a kind man, Sam had fond memories of the man in hindsight. It took awhile to get to that point, but now he had nothing but love. He couldn’t believe, he refused to believe.

There was someone else in the library.

A young woman, definitely a teenager was looking at the shelves he was standing in front of only minutes before. It was midday on a weekday, so the place was pretty empty with only a few elderly people and the librarian. He only noticed her, because he could hear her sniffle. She was crying quietly. 

Sam looked around, she seemed too young to be here without a school group? He couldn’t place her age. No one else seemed to have noticed the girl. He couldn’t leave with a clear conscience.

He approached her slowly, “Hey, sorry to bother you but are you okay?”

She looked up at him. When standing closer, he could see how young she really was. She didn’t even reach his shoulder, the girl looked frail. 

“Yeah,” She said, faking a smile. “Just not been a good day.”   
“That sucks,” He replied, giving her a sympathetic look. “I didn’t mean to intrude, I just couldn’t not ask.”

“It’s okay,” She said. “You new around here or just visiting?”   
“Visiting,” Sam answered. “My brother and his partner wanted to check out the forest round here since it’s all haunted apparently.”

“Oh god,” She laughed. “Sorry, I just don’t believe in that stuff. I’ve been living here my whole life pretty much, my friends and I go out there all the time and we’ve never seen anything.”

“I don’t either,” He said. “But you’ve got to keep the in-laws happy.”   
“I’ll let you get back to them,” She said. “I think you’re more likely to see bigfoot to be honest though.”

Sam laughed. “It was nice to meet you.”   
“You too.”

Sam left the library not long after that, with some photos of a few passages from the books he had looked at. When he returned Castiel was back, and Dean looked flushed. Sam noticed Castiel’s ear.

“Cas what happened to your ear?” Sam asked, pointing at where it had obviously been cut.

“Oh,” He said, reaching up to touch it. Flinching when his fingers made contact. “I’m not sure.”

Sam gave Dean a look, not wanting to think about what Dean and Cas got up to when they were alone. “Hey, don’t give me that look. I’m not about to Van Gogh my boyfriend.”

That’s not like Cas, Sam thought. Despite his lack of grace he would heal himself, to avoid infection and yet he didn’t. Maybe he couldn’t? But where would he be fighting someone with an angel blade? Sam wanted to let it slip from his mind but with all the strange occurrences he couldn’t not fixate on it. 

“Do we want to visit the care home?” Sam asked. “It’s Friday, so to get the girl alone we’d have to do it today.”

“I thought we agreed to check out the forest first?” Cas asked.

“Angel, Sam’s got a point. We can’t cause a scene,” Dean said, looking to his side where Cas was sat. “The forest is always gonna be there, and I think she’s behind the murders.”

“We could go now?” Sam suggested. “She’d have called in the missing woman already.”

“I doubt it,” Cas said. “She’ll not want to raise suspicion.”

“She’s a kid, she surely wouldn't have thought that far ahead.”

Hindsight is a bitch, Sam realized. Neither brother listened to Cas’s warning, both just thought it was his way of trying to stop them seeing the girl; which raised its own set off issues.

They knocked on the front door of the house. It was quaint, looked almost like a cottage apart from the looming dark forest behind it. There were chalk drawings all over the driveway, and if they didn’t know it was a group foster home, Sam wouldn’t be able to tell. It just looked like the typical family home.

When the door opened, Sam felt like he’d been hit with a truck. It was the same girl. Dean gave him a sideways look before he spoke. Normally Sam spoke first when introducing themselves, so Dean had to adlib.

“Hello sweetheart,” He said. “We’re here with the FBI to investigate the disappearance of the woman who typically looks after this place.”

Sam recovered from his shock to show his fake ID. The girl looked between the two, she smiled sadly before speaking. If she recognized him, she did a good job of hiding it. His nerves began to subside.

“Yes, I was wondering if anyone bigger than the local force was going to get involved.” She opened the door up. “Please come on, excuse the mess however. I get the children to clean up on the weekend.”

Sam walked behind Dean. Noting that everything seemed normal. There were flowers in the living room where they sat, and the fireplace was burning. He felt calmer about the situation.

“I have social workers who come by during the night when the children are here, I’m basically just a babysitter,” She told them. “But I am an orphan as well.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Sam said. “We’d like to know more about the disappearance, what were her last days here like?”

“She was upset,” The girl told them. “Deeply, her husband had been cheating on her. An affair everyone in the town over knew about. Poor woman, I suggested she take a week off. Go stay with her family while the divorce begins, and well she never returned and it’s been 3 weeks now.”

“That’s awful,” Dean said. “Do you think the husband had anything to do with it?”   
“Not to my knowledge. He’s a teacher, and was away on school camp during the week she went up. She didn’t reach her family, so I think his alibi is pretty solid.”

“Is there any history of stalkers? Enemies?”

“None at all,” She said. “She’s widely loved by the town. No bitter exes I knew of, nothing. We were pretty close since I’m the oldest. She had done nothing that would give anyone reason to hurt here.”

Tears fell from the girl's eyes. Dean looked to Sam. Was this The Girl? Neither of them knew.

“That’s all we need,” Sam said. He was desperate to leave, this was getting dangerously close to being an issue. Regardless of who she was, she knew he wasn’t FBI; or at least was suspicious. 

“Please don’t hesitate to return if you have any more questions, and please let me know if you find anything,” She said. “I’m hoping she’s okay for the children's sake, it’s difficult to maintain this lie.”

“Of course,” Dean assured her, taking her hand. “I’m very sorry but I don’t remember ever getting your name.”

“It’s Daisy, I don’t have a legal surname,” She told them.

Sam couldn’t contain his reaction and felt his eyes widen. This was all too much. She must know what was going on. Dean just smiled and thanked her one last time. Sam let out a breath as they reached the car, they were safe. 

That was until Daisy called out after them.

“Enjoy your holiday agents.”

They were fucked.


	3. The Hunter Girl.

“What the hell was that Sammy?” Dean asked.

“I saw her earlier today,” Sam explained. “She was at the library and she was crying. I asked if she was okay and told her that I was here on holiday when she asked.”

He hit the steering wheel in anger. They were sitting in the carpark of the motel, both dreading to break the news to Castiel that he was right. It wasn’t that he would gloat, it would be that they went against his wishes, which already hurt Dean enough. Cas after all is his angel, and they didn’t listen and now they could be royally fucked.

“I don’t know what to do,” Dean asked. He hit the steering wheel once more before getting out, “Castiel seems to always know best about this,” He muttered before opening the door to his and Cas’s room that was being used as HQ here.

Castiel was sat cross legged, reading some ancient text. Dean recognized it as the tablet that he died for them to get, for it to ultimately mean nothing.

“You can’t seriously still be on that Dr Suess bullshit,” Dean said, already pissed off enough with Sam ruining their case. “It’s a fraud.”   
“I can assure you it’s very real,” Castiel said stiffly. “Just because you’re not the person in question doesn't-”

“That’s because it should be me!” Dean shook as he spoke. “I’m an angelic vessel and attracted to men, isn’t that sinful in the eyes of God?”   
“God and heaven do not care about sexual preference,” Castiel answered gently. 

Dean knew his anger was misplaced, but it felt good to let out this tension that had built between him and Cas. “I still think you’re withholding the fact it’s me.”

“Dean!” Sam said, knowing where this was going.

“I know your self hatred makes you think you’re always the murderer and cruel person the demons think of you,” Cas argued. “But I can assure you here you’re not the abomination because I know who it is, and I also know that the person in question had God look at them and tell them that they were never meant to exist.”   
Dean was speechless. That was more information than Castiel had ever shared about this, and the fact he knew this and was not sharing? That hurt Dean even more.

“Why didn’t you tell us until now?” Sam asked. “Can we find them, put this plan into action.”

“It’s dangerous, and I only just found out they were still alive.” Cas now couldn’t met Dean’s eye. “It’s where I went before, since it’s close by and so would take less mojo. They’re in hiding, heaven and hell is trying to kill them right now.”

“Are you saying we’d kill them?” Dean asked.

“No of course not.” Castiel said. “You two are highly tracked, despite all the wards I’ve placed on you both. Demons talk, wherever we go, demons go. If they found out we were there helping them? They’d be dead within the day. Heaven and Hell are united on this, you know what it was like when we fought to get this prophecy.

“We could protect them,” Sam said. “Us, Jack, we’re powerful.”   
“Not against all of heaven and hell combined,” Cas replied sadly. “I wish it was that easy but without my full grace, we don’t have any chance.”

“Why didn’t you tell us before now?” Sam asked.

“I wasn’t sure they were alive,” Cas answered slowly, if he was still thinking through the answer. “And the one time we discussed this, I was sidetracked but something else…”   
Cas trailed off but Dean knew what he was side tracked by. That’s when Dean outed himself. In the heat of the moment Dean told them about his bisexuality. It killed the conversation for a while after that. 

“I can’t imagine life without hunting,” Dean changed the topic quickly. “I wish I could, but it’s been too long.”

He finally sat beside Castiel on the bed, leaning into his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered. “I shouldn’t have got upset with you.”

“We do need to tell you something Cas.” Sam said. “The girl is onto us, we don’t know if she’s talked to the FBI or police but I met her earlier today.”

“And she’s gathered you’re not police?” He asked. Sam nodded. “She’d have to be smart to get away with it for this long.”

“You’re always right,” Dean said. Unlike before, this time it was lovingly. He loved Castiel, and would shout it from the rooftops if he could. 

Daisy was sharpening her knife, it was barely midnight. 

The two men she met earlier today were the Winchesters. Dean and Sam Winchester, the cold blooded infamous hunters. What threw her wasn’t the fact they came and didn’t immediately kill her upon learning her name. It was that when meeting the taller one, Sam, she recalls from the stories told about them; he was kind. 

He seemed to genuinely care. It was naive to think the reputation that surrounds the brothers would be true. She knew from second hand stories how loving and caring they could be. But she was never able to believe it, because she was different. She wasn’t an innocent child, nor their lover. She was disposable.

John Winchester came to mind, and a chill went down her spine. A curse of her existence was her perfect memory, of everything and everyone. She could hear his voice in her head, faintly even smell the alcohol and gasoline that was always on his breath. It broke her heart to think back to those days, because she was always far too young to see what he exposed her to, alongside her father. The pair of them, best friends, where hunting came first.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She always wished it was different, that she was just a typical orphan like the other children. It seemed weird to wish to be an addict's child, or just have your parents be dead with no complications. But she longed to have been here her whole life, to not hunt. To not be strong.

Just as that thought crossed her mind, screaming began upstairs.

Without thinking she bolted. Grabbed her knife from her boots and ran upstairs. It was coming from the boys room and when she opened the door there was a demon. She prayed to anyone who would listen to help her.

This demon had been trapped in the attic for years. The attic, which He came through this morning. Anger seeped into her veins as she grabbed salt bags from the closest. She put it around the two boys who were cowering in the corner.

“Stay in there!” She mustered all the strength she could to fight. “Don’t move!”

She swung her knife. Missing as she was knocked aside. She felt power tingle in her fingertips but knew it was too dangerous to use here. She’d have to dispose of the body, and it would only come back. It always did. She groaned as she felt her ribs give way. But she was back on her feet in seconds, just to see Castiel, Dean and Sam enter the room.

With the demon caught off guard, she landed the knife in it’s back. Castiel silently poured salt around the body that crumpled to the ground; still alive. It couldn’t move.

She turned to the boys in the corner. Despite her own wounds searing, she checked the both of them. “Okay, you two are gonna grab the girls and tell them to meet in the playroom.” She kissed both of their foreheads. “Special knock okay? I’ll be down there soon. This is all just a bad dream.”

The two boys ran, neither taking time to even look at the 3 men or the demon that was writhing on the ground. Daisy felt her legs giveaway, and she fell to the ground. She couldn’t contain her pained cry.

“Daisy!” Castiel called out, rushing to her side. She looked up at the brothers, as Cas hauled her into his lap. He placed one of his hands on the crown of her head, and she felt the grace all over her body. A warm hug, comforting her as she felt all of her emotions come crashing down.

She stood once it was all over, and offered Castiel a hand up. The 4 of them stood in silence for a minute, until Dean spoke.

“What the hell?” He asked.

“Your angel here broke the salt line upstairs, let the demon loose.” She kicked the body beside her. “I need him for 10 minutes before I can answer all your questions.”   
“Where are you taking him?” Sam asked.

“To wipe the memories of the children,” She said. “They’re the priority here. I’ve got to make a phone call as well.”

“And we’re just supposed to trust you?” Dean asked.

“Let’s get one thing clear here,” Daisy said, raising her voice. “I don’t trust Winchesters, you can make your own conclusions from that.”

With that she left the room, she heard Cas say something to the boys but couldn’t make it out. It didn’t matter, she had made up her mind. This house was going up in flames tomorrow.

When they returned to the room about 15 minutes later, all the kids were asleep in the playroom; and Daisy had phoned a group home in the town over to collect the children as soon as possible tomorrow morning. If either of the Winchesters noticed the tears in her eyes, they didn’t mention it.

“Okay, I assume you have questions,” She said, taking a seat on one of the beds. “Ask away.”

“Who are you?” Sam asked.

“Daisy, come on surely something harder.”   
“What’s this guy doing here?” Dean asked, kicking the demon on the ground.

“He was trapped upstairs,” Daisy explained. “Salt line broke and he escaped. Killing him does nothing and neither does burning him, I’m gonna have to burn the body tomorrow.”   
“We’ll help,” Castiel said. 

She looked at him, and he gave her a pleading look. She knew Castiel was risking so much by continuing to lie for her. 

“I don’t need help,” She told them. “I’m a hunter.”

“So much for not believing in the supernatural,” Sam muttered.

She gave him a sharp look, “So much for being on holiday with your brother and his partner.”

“You’re a kid,” Dean said, ignoring her taunt at Sam. “What do you know about hunting?”   
“I’ve been around long enough to know a hell of a lot,” She said. “Anyways you’re never a kid when you grow up hunting. You’re only ever weak.”

She wanted to say bait. You’re only ever bait. But she knew it was dangerous to tell the brothers too much, so she held her tongue. Despite her size in comparison to the men standing in the room; she knew she was intimidating. There are not many people her age or size that could take down the demon like she did, even if it did puncture her lung.

“Anyways, why are you looking for me?” She asked. “No one finds me, unless I want them too.”

“Crowley,” Sam answered. 

“Good joke,” She replied, “I know he’s been resurrected, but we’re close, he wouldn’t rat me out to anyone. Let alone Winchesters.”   
“Geez making us real proud of our heritage,” Dean said, scratching his neck.

“If I was you I wouldn’t be proud,” She spat. “Who actually sent you?”   
“Crowley did,” Castiel answered. “He wasn’t himself, but it was his vessel at the very least.”

“I’m summoning him then, because I don’t trust what you’re saying.”

Before anyone could reply, Daisy felt the familiar heat in her head. Flinching her raised a hand to rub her temple, they weren’t alone. Her wards were attempting to be broken.

“Daisy, are you okay?” Castiel asked her, stepping forward.

“I’m fine Castiel,” She said sharply. “There’s demons outside.”

  
Dean had no idea what to think. The pint sized girl who’d been so kind earlier that day when they came as the FBI was able to take down a 7 foot demon. She was a hunter, and she was brave and didn’t trust either Sam or him. 

Castiel had used his grace on her as well, and Dean wasn’t blind. He saw how he held the girl, he saw how Cas limped beside the girl when they went downstairs to wipe the children's memory of the night, and he saw the softness in his boyfriends eyes as he spoke to the girl when she was stricken with pain.

She raced downstairs, practically throwing herself down the second half of them. They followed, hot on her heels as she threw open the front door to see a box. The box was dropped about 100m from the doorstep of the house.    
Dean watched as she took the few steps to the box slowly. There was a scrawled message on the side of the box, in what looked like blood. ‘Love Granddad’. Dean watched as she very carefully pulled the top tabs of the box open, she staggered backwards. Dean hadn’t realized he’d stepped forward, and suddenly the girl that seemed to hate him so much was cowered in his chest. On instinct he covered her with his arms, wrapping one around her shoulders and another holding her head. He could feel her shake as she cried. 

He could see over her, into the open box. There was a body. It was cut up, very crudely, with the decapitated head with it’s eyeballs removed sitting atop of the other limbs in the box. It made Dean feel sick to his stomach, and he couldn’t begin to think what feeling Daisy was going through. That body was likely once her foster mother, who’d been in her life for nearly half a year. Sure, they were suspicious of this young girl but as he held her in his arms. He was certain she was the victim here, but couldn’t figure out why.

“Shit,” He heard Sam say from behind him. “We need to move the box somewhere away from the main road.”

Daisy pulled away from Dean, wiping her eyes. “Sorry,” She mumbled. 

“Who is granddad?” Sam asked. “I thought you didn’t have family.”   
“Crowley,” She said quietly. “It’s an inside joke between us, he’s known me for a few years. I nearly killed him.”

“Where’s the best place to move this too?” Dean asked, gesturing at the box. “I assume you’re going to burn it.”

“There’s a shack out back,” She said. “I’m burning this place tomorrow.”

Sam helped Dean grab the box, both of them gagging as they followed Daisy’s directions to the garden shed. The shed was quite large, it was painted a pastel yellow on the outside; with a mural painted down one of the exterior walls. It was a reminder of what was at stake here, children.

Daisy then led them up to the attic, warning them to be quiet as to not wake the children who were asleep in the playroom. Dean was taken aback by the attic, it was fully kitted out with every hunting tool Dean could even imagine; she wasn’t lying when she said she was a hunter.

“I see why people trust your business,” Sam said.

“Business?” Dean asked.

“I help hunters leave life,” She said. “Sam here emailed asking about it once. It’s pretty successful, I’ve got about 15 different families settled down over the past year and a half.”

“Woah.” He wasn’t sure what to think, he was confused as to why Sam was asking about leaving; especially since they’ve got the stupid prophecy. “That’s impressive.”

“I told y’all I was a real hunter,” She said with a smile. “I’d even say I’m better than you two, the infamous Winchesters.”   
He much preferred this version of Daisy. Who made jokes, who was kinder even when she was making fun of them. It was like her guard suddenly fell, and they were able to connect with her. He felt anger build in his veins with the thought of facing Crowley, who set them on her; wanted them to kill her.

“Hello Daisy,” Crowley greeted, appearing in the room suddenly. Dean wondered how he came so quickly, since he didn’t seem to hear Daisy summon him. “And boys. All my favourite people in one room.”   
“Favourite people?” Sam asked. “You told us to kill Daisy?”

“Yeah I definitely said that,” Crowley said rolling his eyes.

Daisy unsheathed the blade she seemed to be very protective of and held out, the tip at his neck; nearly touching his Adam's apple. She gave him a hard look, and Crowley paled.

“I thought you were joking,” He said, throwing his hands up. “I look out for this little rascal, you think I’d have her killed?”

Daisy slowly lowered the blade but gripped it tight enough Dean could see her knuckles turning white.   
“We didn’t know she existed till you rocked up yesterday,” Sam told the demon.

“Anyways you’re doing a shit job of it since the last head just turned up in a box here, decapitated and dismembered,” Daisy added. Her voice lurched as she spoke, and she withdrew the knife. 

“Daze,” He said softly, opening his arms. She hugged him, and he placed a kiss on her head.

“Is it getting worse down there?” Castiel asked, “It wasn’t you who saw us the other day.”

“It’s bad,” He told them. “They’re angry thinking I’m too lenient with you guys, and they believe that I’m protecting Daisy. Which they’re right, I’m doing my best but the wards and spells are all her doing.”   
“Spells?” Dean asked. “You’ve got a business, hunting and being a witch under your belt?”

“Didn’t you see the broomstick in the shed?” She joked. “No, just small things to mask my tracks. Keep myself and the kids safe.”

“They’re wanting to overthrow me,” Crowley explained. “Old news, but they’re getting more passionate. They know what you’ve found, and are aware you’re here.”

“So they think you the King of Hell, is our ally?” Dean asked. “Cause that’s laughable.”

“Yes,” Crowley said. “They think I’m too soft.”   
Dean couldn’t hold back his laughter. Seeing Crowley with Daisy, he understood why they might think that, but with him and Sam? Definitely not soft. The man had threatened to kill the both of them enough times.

“They’ll know I’m here as well,” Crowley said. “I know my days are numbered.”   
Dean watched a series of emotions flicker across Daisy’s face. He was feeling the same rollercoaster as well. Crowley was in a risky position, if Hell was to revolt he would be dead; if all supernatural beings get banished, he’ll be killed in their angered response. It was a part of life, death was always around the corner. 

“Well, at least we know you didn’t try to have me killed,” Daisy broke the silence. “Cause I’d haunt the ever loving fuck out of you.”   
“Language!” 

The conversation somehow, despite all the circumstances, devolved into laughter.


	4. The Running Girl.

Daisy waited for the brothers to return. She’d kicked them out at 6am so that she could wake all the children to be picked up at 7am with all their belongings. If she hugged the kids a little tighter and cried a little none of them realized. When she handed them off to Sophia, the social worker associated with this house, she got a tight hug and a thank you. The children’s goodbye to the cottage was a long time coming. The plan was for her to stay a little longer to pack up files and other admin to send over that afternoon. Though, that afternoon would never happen.

She lugged the box that had begun to smell from the shed into the living room, and ensured the half slain demon was still trapped in the children’s room. She’d gathered all of the gasoline she had on hand and a box of matches. 

“You boys took your time,” She reprimanded half heartedly as the boys returned about 20 minutes later than they said they’d be back.

“Well you did kick us out so rudely sweetheart,” Dean said, closing the door to his car.   
“It’s Daisy,” She said flatly, turned and looked over her shoulder just to add, “Nice car.”

She led them to the living room, with the body and petrol barrels. They all stood there and looked at each other for a moment. They all knew what was coming next.

“Just cover the house entirely,” She said. Her throat was surprisingly tight. “Winchesters you’re upstairs, Cas and I will do down here.”

Just as the boys went upstairs, Cas and Daisy began to pour the petrol onto the ground. The fumes were burning her eyes within seconds. It was always like this, she preferred to burn bodies with her powers, not the old fashion way.

“Thank you Cassie,” She said quietly. “I know how hard it is to keep up this lie.”

“It’s the least I can do,” He said. “But you know if they connect the dots, there’s not much I can do.”

She took a breath.

“I understand.”

They fell into a comfortable silence. When they reached Daisy’s room, before they did anything she grabbed the faded purple teddy bear off the bed and tucked it under her arm. Her chest was getting tighter. She wanted to blame it on the fumes but she knew it was sentiment. This was the only home she’d ever known, growing up she’d always traveled and then it had been to Hell and back; quiet literally.

“You still have that?” Cas asked her. “I gave you that when you were what, Eleven?”

“Yeah,” She said. “It’s the only present I’ve ever been given.”

“You know the offer still stands right?” Castiel asked suddenly. “You’ve met them now, you know what they’re like; you could join us.”

“I appreciate it Cassie,” Daisy felt her heart rip apart as she spoke. “But you know I can’t.”

“It’s okay,” He told her, wrapping her in a hug. “I’m always just a prayer or phone call away.”

They stood outside, it was barely 8am and the four of them were standing in the backyard. Daisy felt tingly all over, in anticipation. She’d waited years to do this. Finally she was saying goodbye. 

Daisy got the honours. She lit four matches at once in a single strike and threw them forward into the house, onto the carpet that was soaked in gasoline. It lit almost instantly. The heat was satisfying. She smiled into the fire, before stepping back to stand with the boys. 

No one spoke. She suspected the boys didn’t know what to say and that Castiel couldn’t speak without revealing himself. The fire grew and grew, blowing out windows, and making smoke rise into the sky. She’d secretly warded the home, so no one would call the fire brigade till they left. 

It was peaceful until she heard a piercing screaming from the inside. She felt her heart drop, it sounded the boys did the night before and she felt herself moving before she could think.

“It’s a fake Daze!” Castiel yelled, grabbing onto her jacket; accidently pulling it off her as she moved forward. “It’s not real!”   
She froze.

“Daisy.” There was wet anger in the angel’s voice. “Why are there more?”

She fled. 

Daisy ran and ran, away from the brothers who tried to follow. She delved into the forest, sprinting and using her powers to boost her speed. Her breath was burning her lungs and she couldn’t stop the tears. She ran and ran and ran and ran.

She’d promised Castiel that day, when she sent him away, that she wouldn’t relapse. That she would call him. But she couldn’t bring herself too. She couldn’t help but keep testing methods of ridding herself of all that she hated about herself. Scars twisted up her arm, some were deep and others were barely visible. It was like a mosaic up her skin, and she hated that she did that to herself. 

It was a few hours later she finally stopped moving. She was still in the forest, and knew that the boys were no longer on her trail. She’d aimed in the direction of an older hunter’s bunker that had been left to her as payment by hunters that she’d settled. Daisy didn’t know how far away she was from it now and just hoped she could make it before nightfall. 

She collapsed to the ground. The sun was now directly overhead, and was beating down on her. Her face was flushed, and she couldn’t get her breath under control. Her heart dropped as she realised that she had dropped the teddy bear when she left as well as her bag.

Daisy was going to disappear. And never be seen again.

Castiel called the brothers off hunting after about 15 minutes of chasing.

He knew that there was no hope chasing her, and that they’d be better off following the path in a car. He couldn’t decide if he was feeling anger or sadness and so settled on feeling nothing at all.

“We’ll find her angel,” Dean promised him. “She’s going to be okay.”

Sam looked skeptical. If the scars were anything to go by, he’d say Dean was being delusional. He trusted her, used to trust her, to keep herself safe. He looked between the brothers, realizing this was so much bigger than them. Heaven and hell were both after her and she was alone without a single idea as to why. She was so dangerous and yet in so much danger. Daisy once again had become Castiel’s great contradiction.

His two separate worlds were colliding, and all he could do was pray. 


	5. The Haunted Girl

Nearly 2 weeks had passed since Daisy had left them.

Sam Winchester was sitting with a notebook and his laptop, rubbing his temples as he tried to remember everything about what happened over that day of meeting her. He had about 10 tabs open, all of them showing foster records.

“Dean,” He broke the silence they were sitting in. “I found something.”   
His brother looked up from where he was sitting.

“She seems to have two birth certificates,” Sam said. “One dated about 18 years ago and another 16. There’s also multiple missing person reports. All of her records linked to foster care say she’s 16, but there’s missing person reports for the 18 that make more sense.”   
“And you think they’re the same person?” Dean asked.

“Yes,” Sam rubbed his eyes. “But that can’t add up, because if she was 18-”

“Then she wouldn’t be in foster care,” Dean finished. “She looks too young to be 18.”

“But everything else matches,” Sam argued. “And the circumstances of her disappearance read like a hunt gone wrong.”

“How old would she have been?” Dean asked.

“About 7.”

“That’s too young,” Dean spoke quietly. “What kind of father-”

Dean cut himself off and avoided Sam’s eye.

“That disappearance when she was 7 was presumed death,” Sam went on after a moment. “They believe the father did it then killed himself, since his body was found.”

“Alright,” Dean said. “Then how is she alive and not 18?”

They both thought for a moment.

“There’s a missing person for her when she was 7 as well from the 16 id,” Sam spoke slowly as he read through the article on his screen. “She was gone for 3 years before returning.”

“This is hurting my brain,” Dean groaned. 

Sam took a deep breath before speaking.

“I think Cas knows Daisy.”

“What?”

“I was thinking about it all,” He explained. “Cas is distraught, like he was when you left us. But we never introduced Castiel but she knew his name, and that he was an angel. He healed her, but those scars were still on her arms. His healing is spot specific, it’s fully body and he said that she had more scars. But how would he know that?”

“Okay,” Dean closed his laptop lid.

“I think he’s been lying.”

“Sam-”

“Dean nothing adds up here,” Sam said. “She has two birth certificates, years apart. She’s simultaneously legally dead and alive. I think Castiel has been hiding her from us for years.”

“Cas wouldn’t lie unless there was a damn good reason,” Dean defended Castiel. “I love him and I trust his judgement.”   
“What about Dad?” Sam asked, the mention of their father made Dean flinch. “You believe what fake Crowley said?”

“I do,” Dean said quietly. “Dad wasn’t the nicest to me Sam, I know you didn’t have that same experience but-”

“You stopped him treating me like he treated you.”   
“I tried my best.”

There was a pause.

“How’s Cas?”

“Worried,” Dean said. “He’s a mess, I mean god, you saw her arms. I think she’s still kicking about somewhere, but the longer this drags out, the less certain I am.”

“I can’t imagine doing that,” Sam said.

“You’re lucky,” Dean said. “I-”

“Guys!” Cas threw open the door. “I think I found her bunker.”

Dean drove with a level of concentration that Sam had not seen in a long time. There was no music playing and Castiel had an annotated map, and the teddy bear she’d dropped sitting in his lap in the backseat.

She’d left her backpack with them. Inside was this map, and finally after all this time; they’d found it and broke the code she wrote in. 

He noticed how tight he was gripping the steering wheel as he drove, his knuckles were white. They were all worried. Dean and him barely knew the girl but understood how likely she was to have-

“Pull over,” Castiel said. His hand laid on his chest, directly on his heart. Sam had learned that this signifies when someone is longing for an angel; missing them. “It’s here.”

They got out of the car. Sam wanted to grab a gun, but knew that he’d only get scolded. There was a faint track into the trees that they followed and after a few minutes a trapdoor was revealed. They were silent, Dean went first, then Sam and then finally Castiel. It was a short climb down a ladder into a lit concrete room.

By the time Sam had his feet on the ground, there was a knife lodged through his hand and Dean was on the ground. He cried out in pain.

“Oh my god.” It was Daisy. The knife clattered to the ground. She staggered backwards, her hands over her head. Sam could see the shock on her face, and pure regret. 

Suddenly Castiel was at her side, “Tell them everything.” She whispered. “Please Cas.”

Sam watched, cradling his hand as Castiel put her to sleep. Laying her on the ground gently.

“What the fuck?” Dean asked, sitting up. “What is going on. How did she do that?”

Castiel touched Sam’s arm, healing his hand. His lips were drawn tight and Sam realized his theory had been correct. He now just waited for Castiel to admit it.

“I owe you an explanation,” He said. “I must say, first, she made me promise to never tell you.”

Sam watched Dean’s face fall. He hated to think that this could be the end, but depending on what Castiel had withheld; it very well could be.

Castiel settled on the ground, with Daisy’s head in his lap and his trench coat over her as a blanket. He stroked her head slowly, and made sure to check her pulse.

“Why did I just get stabbed?” Sam asked.

“And why was I tackled?” Dean added.

“Alright,” He took a breath and decided to tell them what was his story to share. “She was hallucinating just before. I don’t think she’s slept since she ran. It’s a common side effect. I think she thought you were her father Sam, and Dean looked like your father.”

“What?”

“I met her when she was 7,” Castiel began to explain. “She was a hunters kid, her father was a friend of John’s and they hunted together regularly. On this final hunt, something went wrong, I was called to save the girl. John and her father were hunting together, and she was bait.”

“She was seven!” 

“Yes, it’s as horrible as it sounds."

Daisy curled up smaller. Her hands clasping at the jacket, pulling it closer and shivering slightly. Dean shrugs off his jacket and wordlessly passed it to Cas, to add another layer. She let out a small sigh, and Castiel swore he saw a slight smile on her face. This was the most peaceful he'd seen her be in a long time.

"I don't know all of the details. But John knew that since her birth she had been used as bait in hunts by her father-"

"Dad wouldn't do that!" Sam interjected. 

"He would," Dean said gravely. 

"They'd been cursed. Daisy and her father. A witch had tied their souls, so when I killed her father and banished him to hell. She fell as well."

"She was only 7?" Sam echoed. 

“That’s the nightmare you always have?” Dean asked. “About losing her?”

Castiel nodded before going on. "She was in hell till she was found by Crowley after 4 years. When I raised her, her body was buried in the earth. She suffocated and died again, that time she went to heaven."

"Oh my God."

"Soon after she was risen she ended up in purgatory. She was there for another four years and then she's lived at that orphanage ever since. And I kept in contact. I assume you understand why I listened to her wishes to not tell you both about her since you are Winchester's and she has obvious feelings about your father. That’s why she attacked you both."

Castiel watched Sam think for a second. He was hesitant to speak but let his curiosity win. 

"Is she the prophet?" 

"Sam-"

"I-"

"What?"

Daisy woke up. Her eyes looked slightly brighter from the short nap. 

"The abomination who walked all four will be the one to close the door," Dean recited rolling his eyes. “It’s not going to be-”   
“It’s me isn’t it?” She asked, sleepily. 

Castiel knew his grace was weak, but didn’t realize it was so weak that it couldn’t properly put the girl to sleep.

“Daisy,” Castiel paused. “Yes.”

“I’ll do it.” She sat up, pulling Dean’s jacket closer around her shoulders. “I can help you all leave the life, give you freedom. Tell me what I need to do.”

“You can't, it'll kill you.”

“God looked at me and told me I was the worst thing he ever created.” Daisy clenched her fists. “Please let me do this.”

“Hello boys.”

Crowley was standing in the room, he looked uncomfortable. 

“That’s not Crowley,” Daisy said, rising to her feet. She brandished her knife and pointed it at him.   
“Now that’s no way to treat your granddad is it?” Crowley joked.

“You never call yourself that,” She said. “You hate that people make that joke, cause it’s what the demons in the uprising say.”

“Did you boys ever test her for being a demon?” Crowley asked, looking Castiel dead in the eye with a smirk. “Cause I don’t think she’s quite right in the head.”

“I swear on my life that I’m not bullshitting,” Daisy said. “This is not Crowley. There's holy water in that bag, I’ll show you my blood; it’s not him.”   
With that she pressed the blade to her palms, a few drops of blood fell. Red, normal blood. She didn’t flinch as she was sprayed with holy water, Crowley hissed as some hit him. Within an instant, Crowley pulled the girl into a chokehold.

“She’s a demon you know?” He asked. “She could kill each one of you in an instant and she’ll do it.”

It was like a scene from a movie. Daisy somehow got her weight under Crowley and threw him over her shoulder. He landed on the ground with a thud, and before anyone could move; Daisy thrust out her hand and exorcised him wordlessly.

Her one of her eyes turned black as Crowley’s vessel choked on the smoke. When he fell limp, she vanished him with the wave of a hand. Castiel could only watch as both Sam and Dean stared at her shocked.

“Please don’t kill me,” She pleaded as she turned to face them. “I’m so sorry.”

“I need air,” Dean said before turning to climb up the ladder, Sam gave Castiel a hard look before he followed Dean. 

“Daisy-”

“Go with them,” She said. “They’re your family.”

“I can’t leave you like this,” He told her. “Not after all this.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked.

“We found out when Dean died,” Castiel explained. “I knew you were special before then, but when we found the prophecy I knew it was you. I didn’t know how to tell you, because I want life without hunting Daisy; but I don’t want to have you killed just to get it.”

“Will it kill me?” She asked. “Won’t it kill you.”

“I’d cut my grace,” He said. “Even that is a risk though. But it’s more a matter of how it handles you, if the supernatural aspects of your soul can be split from you. Which we don’t know.”   
“It’s a risk I’m willing to take Dad,” She said quietly.

Daisy had started calling him Dad after a year of knowing Castiel. It warmed his heart when he was called that, it was what fueled him to want the life outside of all of this. He wanted nothing more than to coddle the girl and make sure she’d sleep without nightmares each night and protect her from ever getting another scar. He traced his finger up a particularly long, deep scar that winded up her forearm. 

“It never works,” She whispered. “I’ve never been able to exorcise myself or anything.”

Sam cleared his throat and Castiel whipped around to look at him. His heart plummeted when he saw Dean was not with him.

“He’s just going for a walk to clear his head,” Sam said. “He’s overwhelmed.”   
“He better be careful,” Daisy said. “There’s monsters patrolling around here.”

“He will be,” Sam said. “He’s always okay.”

Castiel felt like he was drowning and normally he had Dean at his side to save him from this, but he’d driven him away with his lies for Daisy. He couldn’t decide if this was the right choice.


	6. The Demon Girl

Dean woke up with a start. 

The sun’s rays were filtering in through the gap in the curtains of the bedroom’s window. He didn’t know where he was, but felt at peace. There was a familiar weight to his left. Castiel was curled up in bed beside him, looking beautiful under the early morning sun rays. His soft skin was on display for Dean’s hungry eyes.

He sat up in the bed, looking around the room. The walls were a milky gray color, and the bed was large and gave Dean a level of comfort he’d never felt before. What peaked his interest though, was the photos sitting on the dresser. 

He could make out the faces if he squinted. One was a wedding photo of Castiel and himself. Suddenly the slight weight on his ring finger became apparent. A simple gold wedding band. His eyes watered, with the memory he could almost remember. He could almost hear Castiel’s voice shaking as he read his vows; but he would remember that.

“Morning,” Castiel said. He sniffed, “I think the kids got impatient waiting for us.”

Dean laughed slightly and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, no husband. Kids, that was different. But this felt like how it should be. Castiel let his hands wander down the sharp lines of Dean’s hips, and kissed him softly before pulling away.

“You tease,” Dean said, almost purring.

“We should make sure they don’t burn the place down,” Castiel said, getting out of the bed. 

“Like you’d do any better,” Dean teased, watching as Castiel pulled on pajama bottoms. “You could burn water angel.”

Castiel rolled his eyes before leaving the room. When the door opened the smell of bacon became apparent to Dean, as well as the sounds of giggling. Familiar voices. Dean pulled on clothes he assumed were his and followed the sound and smell.

“Morning Dad,” Daisy greeted. “Ben’s just grabbing the last of the groceries from the car.”   
“And before you say anything Dad,” Ben said, walking in holding a bag in each hand. “There’s not a single scratch on the car.”

Dean felt his heart squeeze. Pride. 

“I always had faith in your driving,” Dean said. “Just never Daisy’s.”

“Hey!” She said, swatting Dean with a spatula. “At least I’ve never been pulled over.”   
“That’s a low blow!”

The conversation was easy and soon Ben and Castiel were both failing at flipping pancakes, only for Daisy and Dean to take over as they were the pros at it. Dean laughed so much his stomach hurt. 

He didn’t remember the last time he felt this good.

Ben was off on a date later that day with a young girl, Marina, who was one of Daisy’s friends. He gathered that much from the conversation he overheard from where he was in the garage, tinkering on the car. Ben was right, not a single scratch. He’d never been more proud of his son.

Son. He never had a kid, or adopted one.

It was like with holding the spanner in his hand it all began to fade. He didn’t have children. He couldn’t remember getting married. Couldn’t remember buying this house or anything that had happened between hunting to this point.

He thought of Daisy. She didn’t have her scars. 

This wasn’t a reality. But it felt too real to be a dream.

Sam was in the impala with Daisy.

They’d both convinced Castiel to stay behind and save his grace. Daisy had her own powers, she could bring Castiel there if required apparently. Sam still wasn’t sure what to think of the girl. She looked so harmless yet she could easily take down him or Dean within a second. 

“You don’t have to trust me,” She said. “But I am on your side, and I feel like I need to make that clear. I’m sorry for how cold I’ve been until now.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” Sam told her. Surprising himself with how sincere he was. “I trust Castiel, and through that I trust you.”

“Thank you,” She said. “I assume you won’t need my advice on leaving the life if I can fulfill the prophecy.”

“It wasn’t for me,” He told her. “It was for Cas and Dean. When Dean came back we considered leaving, then we managed to translate everything.”

“You’re a good brother,” She said.

“He’s always been a good one for me,” He said. “He would die hunting if someone didn’t pull him out of the life by his neck.”

She laughed. Sam felt like he could grow to care about her. Sure, the starting was rough but now he appreciated her company. 

“How could you tell it wasn’t Crowley?” He asked. “Sorry, that came out of nowhere-”

“It’s okay,” she assured him. “Castiel told me about you consuming demon blood, that you could see demons and exorcise them?”   
“Yeah.”

“That’s what it’s like for me constantly,” She explained. “I can see people’s souls, and so when they’re possessed it’s different. Demons don’t have them but they have a unique mark that distinguishes them. I know Crowley well, so I know his mark.”

“That’s really useful,” Sam said. “It was the only good thing about being addicted to demon blood.”

“All my powers make hunting easier,” She admitted. “You’re about to see.”

“I still feel weird about bringing a child with me to hunt,” Sam told her.

“You wouldn’t know the location of the nest without me.”   
“Dean’s still gonna kill me for bringing you along.”

“I’ll explain,” She said. “Anyways, Djinns are easy to deal with.”

She was right. 

In Sam’s experience they never had been, but Daisy? She was able to smite them all. Just like Castiel used to do with monsters. Sam followed her directions to go to Dean straight away and it was only a matter of seconds before all of the djinns crumbled around them.

Dean broke from his hallucination quickly, wrapping Sam in a quick hug.

“God going out because of djinns would’ve been a shit way to go,” He joked.

Daisy laughed at his joke, and Dean whipped his head around to look at her.

“Sam why the hell did you bring her?” He asked, rushing over to her. 

“I’m alright, I just dusted them all. Demons powers and all that-” She was cut off by Dean hugging her suddenly. “Are you alright?”

“No, yes.” He pulled back. “The dream was weird.”

“Come on,” Sam interrupted. “Castiel is waiting back at the bunker.”

Sam was almost disappointed by how anticlimactic the hunt was. Daisy just rocked in there like it was nothing and made their skills and injuries look like amatuer work. He was almost jealous of how easy it all was.

Sam looked up to the rear view mirror to see her asleep in the backseat. Good, he thought, she looked so tired when she was talking before. It also gave him and Dean a sort of privacy.

“You alright?” Sam asked. “Cas’s gonna be worried sick.”   
“Yeah,” Dean said gruffly. “Djinns are a little disorientating y'know. They get in your head and it’s almost real. Like the dream right? I almost had memories of my life in that world before it all but I couldn’t completely recall them. But it was nice, peaceful.”   
“What was it about?”   
“Leaving the life,” Dean told him. “Cas and I settled down, house white picket fence and-” Dean’s eyes drifted upwards towards the rear view mirror. “Kids. Have you ever thought about it?”

“Yeah,” Sam said. His mind wandered to Eileen, who he’d not seen since the start of Daisy’ case. “I definitely want that too.”

“But god man, losing Daisy to get it?” Dean said. “I don’t know if Cas would do that, if I could even do that.”

“I overheard them talking,” Sam said. “It might not. It’s a gamble if it’ll kill her and Cas both. If he cuts his grace he’s still not the ability to get it back and is not fully human. I don’t know how her soul splitting would work though.”

“If Cas burnt up his grace though-”

“He’d be human!” 

“We need to go back to our bunker,” Sam said. “We have more resources there. We’ll pick up Cas and her stuff. It’s only a few hours from here.”

“Cas,” Dean murmured. “I’ve wanted a kid, wanted that life outside of hunting for all these years since Ben and he had one, an amazing one all along behind my back.”   
“You know why he did it,” Sam said.

“I’m not mad,” Dean clarified. “It’s just like, that’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“And you’ll get it with him,” Sam assured him. “Everything’s different now.”

Dean slowly climbed down the ladder into the bunker.

He could hear Castiel moving on the ground, the sound of his shoes against the concrete echoed up the chamber. Dean was annoyed at himself for getting caught out by the djinns, and even more annoyed at himself for leaving Castiel without an explanation.

“Dean,” Castiel began. Before he could get any more words out, Dean closed the gap between the pair to kiss him.

“I’m sorry,” Dean said. “I was overwhelmed, and I just needed to process everything.”   
“I should be the one apologizing,” Castiel said, holding onto Dean tightly.

They stood there for a moment, in each other's arms. Dean really understood what Sam said about everything being different now. Castiel was a father to this girl, and maybe he could be one as well.

Castiel slid into the backseat beside Daisy. Dean watched as Castiel moved Daisy’s head so it was lying in his lap. Cas met his eye and smiled at him. Dean started the car, they had a long few hours in front of them. He turned the music on and ignored Sam’s amused smile as he made sure to turn it down to not wake the sleeping girl.

Dean pulled out onto the highway. His mind wandered as he drove, his brain was on autopilot as he thought about the djinn dream. It felt so real, which he knew was the purpose of them. But he’d always wanted the family and house when he was younger, and as he grew older he wanted other things; he wanted Castiel. He never considered life outside of hunting after Castiel entered his life, and definitely hadn’t thought it was possible once they’d got together. Not with everything that kept going wrong.

Dean watched as Castiel tucked Daisy into his old bed. 

He’d not used it since Dean and him got together. The room always held a tension, it once was all their unspoken feelings and now; it was the secrets. Sam had disappeared down to the library to keep reading on the prophecy and what other options there were. He mentioned wanting to understand Daisy’s powers better.

Castiel pressed a kiss to her forehead, and Dean swore he heard her whisper, “Love you Dad.”

“So she’s your kid?” Dean asked.

“In every way but blood,” Castiel answered. “I wished more than anything to have you two meet, I knew you’d adore her and I always hoped she’d grow to trust you and Sam.”

“You did a good job raising her,” Dean told him.

“I could’ve been there more and been better,” Castiel confided. “I saw her at most once a week, I can’t say I raised her. She did that herself. She’s brave and I just always wished I could’ve stopped all of this.” Castiel gestured to the sleeping girl.

He didn’t need to say, it was clear to both of them what he meant.

“From what I’ve seen of her, she’s a fighter,” Dean laughed slightly, rubbing his still slightly sore shoulder. “She shouldn’t have had to be though, she’s only a kid.”

“She was in hell for nearly 4 years.” Dean felt himself flinch. “She’s physically young, but mentally she’s been alive a very long time. You know time is different down there”   
“God.” Dean wiped his face. “Come on, let’s give her some quiet.”

Dean took Castiel’s hand as they walked out, towards Dean’s room which was just one over. He could see how nervous Castiel was, he knew that despite what Dean had said earlier; they needed to talk about this.

Dean settled on his bed, and pulled Castiel in to lie against his chest. They often cuddled like this, Dean always enjoyed being able to hold Castiel after so many years of keeping him an arms length away.

“So you haven’t got any other secret kids right?” Dean asked, wanting to calm Castiel. “Cause this is kind of the perfect opportunity to tell me.”

“No Dean, I have no other secret children.”

“That’s a good start,” He said. “Though I’m a family man so I wouldn’t complain about more kids.”

He felt Castiel laugh lightly. The sound brought a smile to the hunters face.

“I’m not mad, I mean it.” He began to rake his hand through Cas’s messy hair. “I’m upset at the entire situation, no kid should have to have humanity resting on their shoulders like this. No one really should.”

“You’re like that,” Castiel said. “She reminds me of you a lot.”

“Really?”   
“Yeah.” Dean could see Castiel smile as he spoke about the girl. “You guys have a similar sense of humor. You’d both sacrifice yourself for anyone. You both started hunting far too young. You’ve both been in hell, heaven and purgatory. I mean you guys even dress alike, love dogs and you both sleep with weapons and I learnt that the hard way with both of you.”

Dean laughed, a genuine stomach heaving laugh. “And you love both of us,” Dean added.

“Of course I do.”


	7. The Angel's Girl.

Daisy woke up with a start.

She was in an unfamiliar room. Then it all came back to her, the brothers and Cas found her, Dean got himself captured and she saved the day with Sam. This must be the bunker that Castiel told her about. She was surprised to see how nice it was, far better than the one she’d been squatting in for the past 2 weeks. 

She could hear faint voices, and followed the noise down the hallway. She could make out that it was Sam and Dean talking, something about grabbing food.

“Morning sleeping beauty,” Dean greeted her. “You feeling better?” 

“Yeah,” She rubbed her eyes that stung slightly from the harsh light. “How long was I out?”

“About 20 hours,” Sam told her. “You need it so we didn’t wake you.”

“I’m going on a grocery run to grab food,” Dean told her. “You can tag along if you want. Since Sam seems to think I’m bad at picking food.”

“I feel like I’m with Sam on this with what I’ve heard from Cas,” She told him. “But yeah I’m down.”   
“Sweet, we’ll head out in half an hour,” Dean told her. “I’ll give you the proper tour of the car, weapons and all since I doubt Sam did it justice.”   
“He didn’t show me any,” She reminded him. “Since I can just snap them out of existence.”   
“Forgot you get to hunt in easy mode,” Dean joked, Daisy couldn’t hold back her laughter.

“Hey holy water in a water pistol is a smart idea,” She said smiling. “And salt in hula hoops is also equally smart.”   
“Are you saying you hula hooped while fighting demons?” Sam asked, seemingly in disbelief.

“I plead the fifth.”   
Daisy let her boundaries fall down, and let the Winchesters in. They deserved to after they got their explanation. She could now look at Dean without seeing John, and it was like a breath of fresh air. 

“Hey short stuff,” Dean said as Daisy hopped in shotgun. 

“Short stuff?” She asked, as she buckled in.

“If Castiel gets to call you by a nickname, why can’t I?” He asked. “I guess that one's not going to stick.”

“Definitely not,” She said. “Anyways I’m not that short, you guys are just freakishly tall.”

“Says the 5 foot kid,” He teased. 

“Says the 6 foot 5 giant,” She replied. 

He started the car, and opened the box of cassette tapes that he had and passed it to her. She gave him a smile and began to look through them. She laughed as there were some strange options, a few newer ones; Taylor Swift, Ed Sheeran. In the end she chose Fleetwood Mac, and the songs Dreams began to play. The song poured out the open windows, and wind battered her hair. Her and Dean sung along as the car speed down the open highway. 

They were waiting for the takeout in an empty parking lot. 

“You ever driven a car?” Dean asked her.

“I’m 14.”

Daisy saw a series of expressions flicker across Dean’s face in an instant. She’d forgotten that he didn’t know much about her, since she knew so much about him. It felt strange, like she was some fangirl of him. But Dean gathered himself together before continuing.

“Wanna learn?” Daisy looked at his with disbelief. “Come on we’ve both broken a few laws before, what’s one more?”   
She giggled slightly, and nodded. “I’ll try not to total your precious baby.”   
They switched seats and for the 20 minutes of waiting for the food Dean began to teach her how to drive. Daisy was able to pick up on it really quickly, and the jokes with Dean just flowed. She didn’t have to try and she was able to understand all of what Castiel said about him. How kind he was, how funny he was, that Dean Winchester was a good man.

“So Castiel told you a lot about Sammy and I?” Dean asked her as they were driving back, he was in the driver's seat since her short lesson hadn’t quite prepared her for an open highway.

“A lot yeah,” She said. “I met him after you did, but I’ve heard a number of stories, took him long enough to admit his feelings. I swear I knew y’all loved each other before he did.”   
Dean’s face flushed as he scratched the back of his neck. “It took me awhile to get my act together-”

“12 years?”   
“Alright, alright,” He looked over to her. “I didn’t know angels could feel like that, or that I could feel that about a guy.”   
“He was dead serious that you’d never feel anything,” She told him. “When you came out he came and saw me,” She stopped herself, her voice became thick as she remembered that encounter. “He told me, and I told him to go for it.”

“You good?” 

“Yeah, it wasn’t the nicest conversation we ever had.” She cleared her throat. “He wanted to introduce me to you and Sam then. He tried to convince me that we could be a family, that I could be looked after. I told him to fuck off pretty much, I had my kids and you needed your angel more than I needed him.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” He said.

“There was a divide growing between us. I knew he was not telling me the whole truth and I assumed he’d let slip about me, but it was actually the prophecy. But anyways, you have me to thank for you having a boyfriend.”

“I would’ve said something-”

“After another decade.”

“I’d be lucky to get that hunting,” He said. “I want to leave the life to have a shot at growing old, for Cas and Sammy.”   
“Well I happen to know of a hunter who could help,” She said with a smile.

“Yeah well, I don’t think that prophecy is that good,” Dean said with a tone of anger in his voice. “It’s some Doctor Suess bullshit if you ask me.”   
“Dean I can assure you it’s true,” She said. “I met God and he looked me in the eye and told me I shouldn’t exist and that I’m an abomination.”

“That’s heavy,” He said after a pause. 

“It wasn’t too bad,” She said. “I’ve dealt with worse.”   
“That’s a hell of a high bar to beat.”   
“Do you remember being pulled from hell?” She asked. Daisy couldn’t help but ask the question that had been bugging her since Castiel told her. 

“I remember waking up in the coffin,” Dean said. “And digging myself out. But it was like I fell asleep in hell and suddenly I was back here. Why do you ask?”   
“Cassie wasn’t able to wipe my memory,” She said. “That’s what’s worse than God telling you that you’re a waste of human life.”

“Shit kid,” Dean wiped his eyes. “That’s rough.”   
“Sorry, I just wanted to know.” She felt like she’d overstepped their relationship, but it was something that haunted her. The sensation of being resurrected and then to die again, in such a horrible way.

“If you want to talk about it I’m all ears,” Dean said. “I’ve had my share of torture.”   
“It feels like all your bones breaking one by one, and then being lit on fire,” She explained. “Castiel’s handprint was the only part of my body that didn’t feel like it was on fire. But then, when I came too I was in my grave, but I was just buried in the ground so I-”

Her tears cut her off and she felt Dean’s hand rubbing her shoulder.

“Cas told me that,” He said. “I know he wishes more than anything he could take the pain away from you.”   
“He says the same about you,” She said. “He really loves you.”

“He loves you too.”

Castiel found Sam in the library of the bunker.

“Morning,” Sam greeted him, barely looking up from his book.

“You still reading about Daisy?” Cas asked. 

“She shouldn’t be able to exist,” Sam said. “Whenever I find anything that explains her powers there’s always something that contradicts it.”   
“That’s why she’s the abomination,” Castiel said. “She’s not meant to be here. I don’t even understand how she was created.”

Sam leaned back in the chair and rubbed his face. He was looking older these days, Castiel understood that’s how aging worked; his own vessel was doing it. He still was caught off guard by it sometimes, when he met them they were so young. A lot has changed since then.

“The prophecy,” Sam began. “It requires angel blood, demon blood and her own. It’s just a simple spell. That also makes no sense.”   
“It’s been theorized that heaven and hell was not meant to have much more control over earth past it’s creation. That she was meant to have been born centuries ago to correct the meddling that occurs.”   
“Will she survive it?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know,” Castiel said. “I suppose I won’t survive it, well I’ll be sent home, and she might.”   
“What do you think about going through with it?” He asked. 

Castiel knew Sam well enough to know his probing questions meant he’d made up his mind but as afraid to share it. Sam wanted out, he had for a while and he wanted it for Dean as well as himself.

“I think it’s a necessary risk.” 

He’d accepted it as soon as they found the prophecy. That there was a chance that this would kill him, that this would be his demise and he’d end up trapped in heaven or somewhere else. But to give the brothers a chance at a normal life? He’d take the 100% chance of rotting in hell for their happiness.

Their heavy conversation was interrupted with laughter. Dean and Daisy entered, both holding plates of food. She looked slightly confused as to why he was eating since he never had with her before.

“My grace is low,” He explained. “I cannot maintain my body with grace.”

“Y’all found anything?” Dean asked with a mouth full of food.

Sam rolled his eyes but answered. “We’ve figured out the prophecy, the materials are easy to get. We could do it soon.”   
“Yes-” “No!” 

Dean looked at Daisy with a shocked expression. “You’re not signing yourself up to die.”

“I was created for this Dean,” She said. “This is my purpose.”   
“She’s right,” Sam said.

“Just because she’s right doesn’t mean we’re gonna do this,” Dean argued.

“Giving my life for the greater good is justified,” She said. “I’m a hunter there’s always a chance of dying like this, it’s okay.”   
“No it’s not okay!” Dean thundered. “Dying on a hunt is not what you want. You deserve better, you deserve a life.”   
“This is my only chance at that!” She yelled back. “Don’t you see how sick I am of being this fucking abomination. How many times I’ve tried to exorcise myself, cut the grace out of myself and the demon too.” She didn’t need to reveal her skin, they’d all seen it. “I want to be a normal kid more than anything, but I can’t do that while monsters walk earth. I’m always in danger, always having someone try to kill me. I’m tired of it, of all of this.”

While her voice sounded angry, she looked visibly upset. Her hands were clenched into fists and her whole body was shaking. 

“I always knew I was born for something. It was the only thing that’s kept me alive recently, how do you think I ended up in Purgatory?”

She paused, Castiel was floored. She never told him how she ended up in Purgatory, but he always suspected. The confirmation was not a surprise, but it broke his heart all over again.

“I’ve gone through so much, being able to do this for you three, for myself and for the entire fucking world, would make it all worth it. ”

“Daisy-”   
“You’re not my fucking father Dean, you can’t tell me what to do.”

No one spoke. Dean had tears in his eyes, Sam had paled, and Castiel was overwhelmed. She had just laid it all out there, all the secrets and all of the pain. Castiel and Sam had both already decided that it had to be done, but Dean was going to fight this decision till the end of his days it seemed. 

“I’ve been in your headspace before, it’s always bigger than you, you always have to lose something and suffer. You always have to be selfless. But you’re allowed to put yourself first, you’re allowed to look after yourself, you have to learn to do that.”   
“Dean, I was born for this. It’s my destiny,” She said softly. “So I’m doing this, with or without your permission.”

“Cas?” 

“Dean,” He could barely bring himself to speak. “She might survive, it’s a risk but her days are numbered now that she’s with us. They’ll be coming now that they know that she’s aware of this, heaven and hell working together, we cannot protect her.”   
“They’ll kill you all,” Daisy said. “I know that you don’t trade lives, but this is the only option for the greater good.”   
“The greater good my ass, the world needs you,” Dean argured.    
“The world needs saving,” She said. “I’m the only one able to do it.


	8. The Abomination

Daisy summoned Crowey.

She had locked herself in the room that she had woken up in to do so. Dean was still fighting the idea, so with the knowledge Sam shared with her on a written note under the table, she was going through with it.

“Daisy, always a pleasure,” Crowley greeted her. “I’m aware that you killed the last demon who possessed me.”

“I wasn’t aware I did, but a weak demon doesn’t survive exorcism.”

“Where are others? This is their bunker after all.”

“I need a sample of your blood,” She told him. “I’m fulfilling the prophecy.”

“Daisy-”

“Please.”   
Her desperation was clear in her voice. She knew Crowley was on her side but that didn’t quell her fears about this. She held out a vial in the palm of her hand that Crowley took.

“They know I’m here,” He told her. “You don’t have long.”

He pressed a pocket knife into the palm of his hand. Blood dripped into the small vial, filling it. He handed it back to her and she capped it quickly, putting it in her pocket.

“I know,” She said. “I’ve got angel blood and then I’m ready.”   
“Good girl,” Crowley replied.

There was a pause.

“I guess this is goodbye,” Daisy said.

“If all goes well yes,” He replied.

“Thank you for everything.” Daisy hugged him quickly, and he pressed a kiss to her head. “You’re a pretty good granddad.”   
“God I hate that nickname,” He said. “But good luck kid, I have faith in you.”

And with that the demon was gone.

She quickly unlocked the door, and almost immediately it swung open to reveal Castiel.

“I heard Crowley?”

She answered the question by pulling out the vial containing the blood. He nodded and she silently passed him the other one. He took it, and nodded once again.

“He said we don’t have long,” She told him. “They know he was here, and they’ll see the wound.”

“Come with me.”

Castiel led her down to the depth of the bunker. It was dark and cold, as he opened a door to what seemed like a giant safe she heard loud thundering upstairs. Inside the room was a tall brown haired boy, Daisy had never met him.   
“Jack, go tell Sam and Dean what’s going on. We don’t have long,” Castiel instructed him.

The boy didn’t speak, he turned and left. Daisy and Castiel were alone in the room. It was made of concrete, and was only lit by a single bulb. She shivered, and turned to face Castiel.

“I’m going to go help them fight,” Castiel told her. “I love you Daisy, it’s going to be okay.”

He pressed the blade into his palm just like Crowley did and the blood filled the vial. He capped it and handed it to Daisy. She felt herself tear up, and so pulled Castiel in for a hug.

“I love you too Dad,” She whispered. 

She didn’t have time to be sad about this possible goodbye. Soon he pulled away and left her alone in the room. She took out her blade and pressed it to her palm, she began drawing the portal she was creating. 

“Well, well, well.” 

She looked up to see 3 men. On instinct she turned her blade to them, they laughed at her. Angels, she thought, they don’t know she had a blade that’s even more lethal than the usual angel blade. Unfortunately her powers didn’t allow her to disintegrate angels the way it did with monsters. So as the first man approached she slid the blade cleanly through his chest, the man fell and the dementors of the others changed. More angels appeared and suddenly she was extremely outnumbered. 

She fought. Stabbing and throwing, she had strength beyond belief. It was a bloodbath and while she was dominating, as more angels appeared the fatigue set in on her. That was the moment when only two remained, she felt a searing pain down her leg. 

The adrenaline let her kill the last two angels before she collapsed. Her leg was cut open, from her ankle to her upper thigh. It was deep and would kill her with time. But she didn’t pray, she dragged herself along the ground that was nearly completely covered in blood to the portal she’d started on the wall. 

The pain from moving made her scream out in agony. But with two movements she was at the wall, and finished it. She heard thundering footsteps down the stairs, and she felt her heart sank. It was someone coming to finish her off. Her hands shook as she tried to get the vials out of her pocket. 

“Daisy!” 

_ Dean. _

“Not all of this is my blood don’t worry.”

He skidded over the blood to her. He was by her side in an instant, and she could see blood and sweat all over him.

“No, no, no, no.” He said, pulling off some of the layers of clothing he was wearing to wrap around her wounds. An old jacket around her upper thigh, and another around her calf. The pressure made Daisy sob. “Listen to me kid, it’s gonna be okay.”   
“Dean it’s okay, it’s not your fault.”   
“Shush, save your energy,” He told her, holding her in his arms. “You’ve got to make it through this, Cas and I were doing to adopt you. Proper family, we were gonna leave hunting behind.”   
“Look after him,” She whispered. “Look after dad for me.”

“We will,” Dean replied, stroking her hair as he cried. “But we need you kid, you need to pull through.”

Suddenly Castiel appeared in the room. She watched the tension pour out of Dean’s face, and sadness fill Castiel. Within a split second he pressed his lips against her forehead and she felt the familiar warmth of healing. But then it continued and suddenly her skin was burning and she cried out in pain once again.

Castiel collapsed.

“Cassie!” Her voice was tight. She frantically felt all over his neck trying to find a pulse. There was a faint one. She noticed her arms were free of scars. She realized what he’d done, he’d burnt through his grace to heal Daisy as much as he could. 

“He’s alive,” She told Dean. “He’s got no grace left.”   
Daisy got to her feet and left Dean to hold Castiel now. It felt cruel because she could hear Dean telling her to stop but she had no other choice. She pulled out the vials and faced the portal. She could hear the sounds of the battle echoing from the open door to the bunker. She began the ritual.

It only took a minute and then a blinding light projected from the wall. Searing white light, blinded Daisy. There was this pull, but her body was not moving. She could only let her eyes close and relax her body. She got lighter and lighter, till she felt herself fall. It felt like she was free falling. Daisy smiled and let whatever was moving her take her.


	9. Epilogue

The silence caused Dean’s ears to ring.

The portal closed and Dean was sitting alone in a room that was covered in blood. He had Castiel’s limp body in his arms, and Daisy’s body was a metre away from him; also on the ground. Dean Winchester had never felt more small.

He let his tears fall. His sobs were the only sound and it echoed around the room. Almost teasingly. Cas, Daisy, Sam, Jack? He had no idea if anyone else was alive, and he could only pray. It was pointless now.

He pulled himself together. His fingers pressed along Castiel’s neck, it took a few seconds but he found a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. “God Cas, you fucking scared me.”   
Dean moved to check Daisy. He felt his heart pound as he stood over the young girl, her face looked so pale. Dean first tried her neck, pressing his fingers along it to try to find any sign of life. He was shaking so much, he wasn’t sure if he felt one on her. Frantic he grabbed her wrist and there it was. A pulse.

The shock caused Dean to laugh. Relief washed over him again, and suddenly he was smiling. It was scary, there were two unconscious bodies covered in blood. Two of the people he loved most. He heard footsteps, and looked up to see Sam.

“Dean are they?”   
“They’re alive,” Dean told him. “Just passed out. They’ve got pulses.”   
“Thank god,” Sam said. 

Sam had a cut down the side of his face, from the side of his eye down to his chin. His eyes were red, like he’d been crying.

“Did Jack-” Dean began.

“No,” Sam interrupted. “He didn’t make it, he disappeared with them all.”   
“At least we got a chance to say goodbye,” Dean said solemnly. “Let’s get these guys out of this blood bath.”

It felt like the early days of hunting. Just Sam and Dean together. Apart from now there were no monsters, angels or demons. They lay the two bodies on the double bed in Castiel’s old room, ruining the bedsheets, not that either of them cared. 

“So it’s all over?” Sam asked.

“It seems so,” Dean said. “Guess you can go back to Law School.”   
“I’m a bit too old for that surely,” Sam replied laughing, “Also if they find out anything about the past decade or so, I’m gone.”   
“You’ll sort it out,” Dean told him.

“What about you then? House with a picket fence?” Sam joked.

“Don’t forget the dog,” Dean couldn’t hide the smile on his face. “I don’t know actually.”

“No one does,” Sam said. “I’m gonna grab my laptop, see if there’s anyone noticing anything.”

Dean nodded and Sam left him alone. Dean looked over at the two of them, he was sat on Castiel’s side of the bed. He took the ex-angels hand, and his fingers moved to find a pulse up his wrist; just in case. He was surprisingly calm, he for once believed it would be okay. Only because, there seemed to be no other option. Jack didn’t make it because he disappeared, so Castiel and Daisy remaining was a good sign. It wasn’t often that Dean Winchester got dealt a good hand in life, but here was the man he loved and his almost daughter; alive despite all the odds. 

Sam returned with his laptop. Daisy had let him into the hunters forum she ran. A number of them noticed things, monsters disappearing. On a wider scale a number of people disappeared, everyday people and even a few celebrities. They got a slight kick from figuring out who was supernatural in hiding.

“Trump in the middle of a press conference just went poof,” Sam told Dean.

Dean snorted, “Not really a loss.”   
The day wore on and Dean’s anxiety slowly built up. It went from lingering in the background to completely over taking his brain. Sam had to force him to eat, and he realized some time later that he also took all his weapons off him. That wasn’t the first time Sam had done such a thing, but it hadn’t happened in a while. He couldn’t bring himself to eat anymore and he’d picked the skin on his hands raw.

“Everyone else who vanished disappeared,” Sam reminded him. “They’re both here. They’ll be okay.” The reassurance felt empty, since as time continued to pass Sam also found himself checking their pulses and if they were breathing. 

It was nearly 3am when Castiel stirred.

Dean was half asleep in the dining chair he’d dragged into the room when he heard a familiar wheeze. Castiel’s eyes were open and Dean felt a weight lift off his chest.

“Cas!” 

The angel slowly pushed himself up in the bed, and before he could speak, Dean crashed his lips against him. His hands cupped Cas’s face and he felt his tears fall.

“You scared me,” He told him. “I thought I lost you.”

“You always have me Dean,” Cas said. His eyes fell to the girl beside him. “Is she?”   
“She’s breathing,” Dean told him. “Everyone who was banished disappeared, she should be okay.”   
“Good,” Castiel breathed. He breathed. “I’m human again.”   
“Forever this time,” Dean couldn’t bring himself to take his hands off Cas despite him being caked in dried blood. “You passed out before the portal was summoned.”   
“She did it,” Castiel couldn’t not smile. “Did Sam-”

“Yeah, he’s asleep in his room,” Dean told him. “Jack was banished though.”

Castiel exhaled shakily. It was a loss they saw coming, but it hurt all the same.

“I feel gross,” Castiel said, taking in his appearance. Not an inch of him wasn’t stained in blood. “I’ll go see Sam and have a shower. Come get me if she wakes up when I’m not here.”   
Castiel shed his trenchcoat and kissed Dean before walking out. Dean sighed, he was going to have to do a lot of laundry.

But he didn’t care. He looked at Daisy once again, she looked at peace. He remembered how it felt like a punch to the gut when she said that she was 14. She was so young and yet had undergone so much, and now? She had years ahead of her. He and Cas hadn’t actually discussed adoption but he was certain that they’d agree too, there was no way he could let her go off into the world alone once again. He knew too well what it was like to have to be strong, to have to look after everyone with no one there asking about you. They both grew up far too fast, and all he could hope for was to make up for the past that she’d endured. 

Spluttering pulled him from his thoughts. Daisy sat up and hacked her lungs up coughing. In an instant he was at her side.

“It’s okay sweetheart,” He reassured her. He rubbed her back as she slowly was able to breathe normally. “It’s all okay.”

“It worked,” She whispered. “Oh my god it worked.”

“It sure did,” He told her. “You did it.”

“Where's Cas?” She asked. “Did he-”

“In the shower,” Dean cut her off. “He’s human, and alive. He woke up just before you did.”

“Thank fuck,” She said, falling back on the bed. “I’m human.”

“You are, what’s it like?” Dean asked.

“It’s weird to not see people’s souls,” She said. “Otherwise, pretty dope.”

“Dope?”

“Shut up, I just saved the world!”

“And you’re covered in blood.”   
“It kind of undercuts my success,” She said looking at her arms. “Doesn’t ruin it though.”   
“Of course not,” Dean said as he ruffled her hair.

She shoved him away playfully while rolling her eyes.

\-- 2 Years Later --

_ Hunters, _

_ It’s been over 2 years since the banishment. From my extensive monitoring as well as your own, there has been no unexplained activity. I think we can safely say that this means whatever happened successfully banished. With this in mind I will be officially shutting down this business and archiving the forum. I wish you all the best with your endeavours outside of hunting. _

_ D. _

The final message posted and Daisy shut her laptop down. She’d known for a long time that the banishment had worked, but she was weary to let on what exactly occurred. Not all of the hunters were happy about what had happened.

“Daisy can I ask you something?” Archie asked. 

Archie was her adopted younger brother, he’d been a part of the family for over a year and a half. He was 10 years old and one of the cutest kids Daisy had ever met. He had bright hazel brown eyes, tan skin and big fluffy brown hair. He was quite tall, only a few inches off Daisy, though that wasn’t a difficult feat to manage.

“Yeah of course bub,” She said, “Got more questions about cooties?”   
“That was one time,” He mumbled, climbing to sit on the bed beside her.

“You’ll never live it down,” She ruffled his hair much to his annoyance.

“This is serious,” He whined.

Daisy had an idea of what was coming, he knew all the important things a kid would ask about. He knew he was adopted, about boys and girls, sex and puberty. There was a limited amount of stuff outside of that he would be asking about that he would describe as serious.

“The stories that you and our dad’s tell,” He spoke slowly, as if to be careful of the words he was choosing. “They’re real aren’t they?”   
She sighed and gave him a smile. “How’d you figure it out?”

“I mean you always correct each other when telling stories, and they have the scars that match.” He explained. “Oh! And the tattoos you guys have, since you won’t let me get one it kinda connected it. And everything matches back to the timing of the disappearing.”

She nodded along. They’d never been subtle about it, the whole family told stories about it and could pull out the scars to match. 

“Yeah, our Dads and I were hunters,” She told him. “Well I wasn’t hunting with them till about 2 years ago.”

“Did Uncle Sam and Aunty Eileen also hunt?” He asked.

“Only Sammy did,” She said. “Dads and Sam hunted together for years.”

“But they killed people didn’t they?” He asked. 

She paused. “Our dads are like superheroes,” Daisy told Archie. “Like Batman, Superman and Ironman. They only kill bad people, as a last resort.”   
“Oh,” He thought for a moment. “I guess that’s okay.”   
“You want to know something fun?” She asked, wanting to distract him from the previous topic. He nodded. “Pa calls Dad angel cause he is one. Well, he was one.” 

“He became human?”

“Yeah when the disappearing happened,” She told him.

“Will they ever come back?” He asked. 

“Probably not,” She assured him. “But if they do.”

Daisy reached over to her bedside cabinet, and flicked a switch. Suddenly the walls illuminated with runes and other symbols. Archie marvelled at the walls, and over his head she could see Dean and Castiel standing in the doorway. They both looked teary eyed and she just smiled at them. Sam and Eileen emerged from behind them as well.

“These are all over the place,” She explained. “It means no one bad can get in here.”

“Uncle Sammy! Aunty Eileen!” Archie exclaimed running over to hug them. 

“Hey buddy!” Sam said as he hugged him. “I swear you’re taller everytime I see you.”

“You guys said you have news?” Daisy said whilst signing. 

After meeting Eileen Daisy took up ASL since Eileen was obviously going to be around a lot and she wanted to get to know the woman who was going to become her Aunt. 

“Well,” Sam said. “You’re going to get a cousin!”

“For real?” Daisy asked.

Sam couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he nodded. Daisy saw Dean tear up as he hugged Sam, she knew how much this meant for him. Daisy hugged Eileen, she found herself also getting emotional over the news. It somehow turned into a massive group hug and Daisy couldn’t help but feel warm all over as she was surrounded by her family. 

She’d become one of her own clients, and they were the best success story yet. 


End file.
